This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The amino acid sequence of a protein encodes its three-dimensional structure, and this structure manifests itself in biological function. Using techniques that range from synthetic chemistry to biochemistry to cell biology, the Raines group is illuminating in atomic detail both the chemical basis and the biological purpose for protein structure and protein function. The efforts of the Raines group are leading to insights into the relationship between amino acid sequence and protein function (or dysfunction), as well as to the creation of novel molecules with desirable properties. This involves syntheses of small organic molecules for protein modification, protein/peptide synthesis and physical organic studies. Proton, carbon and phosphorus NMR experiments are required for characterization of these small organic molecules.